


Hollywood Love

by ForNought



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bad date, First Date, M/M, Surprise Children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 00:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8306495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForNought/pseuds/ForNought
Summary: Higashiyama was super excited for his first date with Kawanishi. He was mostly surprised that the invitation had been accepted at all, until Kawanishi surprises him further. With Children.





	

Katsumichi liked to think that not much would surprise him. He had been friends with his Jouzenji teammates for far too long for anything to shock him. But Kawanishi was a complete unknown. Kawanishi probably didn’t do the typical piercing his ear in a history lesson type of thing, and he probably didn’t painstakingly refill empty fruit milk cartons with tomato juice like Iizaka had taken to recently.

Katsumichi discovered what Kawanishi’s ‘thing’ apparently was.

“Are these yours?” Katsumichi asked. That might have sounded rude. He was referring to children, not pencils, so he very politely added, “The children.”

Kawanishi glanced at the boy and the girl that stood either side of him. “Good morning, Higashiyama- _kun_.”

That was… not an answer but Katsumichi hadn’t actually greeted the blank Shiratorizawa player before he started confusedly pointing at the children.

“Good morning, Kawanishi- _kun_. And friends.”

Kawanishi hummed slightly and then nudged the shoulder of the girl, who was maybe half of Kawanishi’s height. “Say hello to Higashiyama- _kun_ , Takako, and you too, Tazou.”

The girl had the same face as Kawanishi, no discernible expression, as she stepped forwards blinking rapidly. She only lifted her gaze as high as Katsumichi’s kneecap and she mumbled her way through an introduction. Tazou patted Takako on the head and grinned at Katsumichi’s face and was decidedly less shy as he said, “It is nice to meet you Higashiyama _-san_. My name is Tazou. Taichi- _aniki_ has told me a lot about you and I would like to thank you for putting up with us today.”

Katsumichi was _cool_. He was not confused and slightly embarrassed. Maybe Tazou was a bit cooler than he was. It was hard to tell. Tazou was still grinning widely as Katsumichi stuttered his way through thanking them all for coming.

Today was not going quite the way that had been planned out.

Katsumichi was supposed to meet up with Kawanishi at the cinema, let Kawanishi choose the film and as they shared a large bag of popcorn their fingers would awkwardly tangle together and Kawanishi might get embarrassed. Katsumichi would definitely be able to get a good enough blush going and as he kept his hand to himself he would cast coquettish glances over at Kawanishi who would be as curious as he was shy as he returned the looks. The tension would keep building until Katsumichi tried a gentle touch to Kawanishi’s arm until leaning in to gingerly rest his head on his shoulder and as the credits rolled up the screen Kawanishi would press a soft kiss to Katsumichi’s forehead, his nose, and then his lips and then they would live happily ever after.

As it was, Takako was hiding behind Kawanishi’s leg and Tazou was taking charge with choosing the seats, right in the middle of the auditorium. Katsumichi’s first choice would have been seats hidden away in the corner but as there were children present he would have to accept the change in plans. 

“Shall I look after the tickets, Higashiyama _-san_?” Tazou asked. He already had the tickets in his hands so Katsumichi nodded and followed him in the direction that the boy was pointing in excitedly.

“Tazou- _kun_ ,” Katsumichi said. He wheeled around quickly with a smile that shrunk when his siblings weren’t in sight. It was his own fault really, for walking so eagerly – well that probably wasn’t fair seeing as Kawanishi had mentioned something to do with going to the toilet. 

“What is it? Higashiyama- _san_?” The boy asked upon realising the situation.

“Shiratorizawa, your brother’s school,” Katsumichi found himself saying as though it needed clarification. Tazou simply nodded as though nothing stupid had been said. “It is a boarding school, isn’t it?”

“Yeah.”

“Oh. Okay,” Katsumichi nodded slowly. Tazou’s smile turned cheekier.

“Why did you invite _Aniki_ out today?”

“Just to, uh, watch a film. You know, two guys.” Katsumichi cringed at himself and wondered when he had become such an embarrassment.

“I see,” Tazou said as though there was anything to see. His smile warmed again. “Takako-chan and I are here because on the weekends _Aniki_ comes home to help mum out with some chores.”

“Okay.”

“Originally, _Aniki_ planned to come alone,” Tazou said far too significantly for a ten year-old. “Takako-chan really wanted to come and I did too. I hope you don’t think we are imposing too much. We don’t get to see _Aniki_ as often as Takashi and Takami.”

“Uh, right,” katsumichi said, just as confused as he was previously.  

Tazou thumbed through the tickets in his hands quietly. Their eyes met after Katsumichi looked around the foyer for Kawanishi and his younger sister. Tazou said, “They are our other brother and sister. They come home on days off too, but they were both mysteriously busy today.”

“Oh, okay.”

“You’re alright, you know, Higashiyama- _san_ ,” Tazou said with a grin. “I thought you were weird the first time we met. My brother was very flustered when you confessed to him.”

Katsumichi was very flustered right now. He had entirely forgotten that Kawanishi’s younger siblings were present at the time of his confession. Worse was the fact that he was being made to reminisce about it with a kid who probably wasn’t even in double digits. “Was he really flustered?”

“Of course,” Tazou said with wide eyes and an exaggerated stretch of his arms. “I’ll bet people are lining up to confess to someone as cool as you, yet you decided you liked my brother.”

“Ah,” Katsumichi said, “Well, I suppose you’re not entirely wrong. My sister and everyone on the team are always telling me how good-looking and cool I am. But I was drawn to Kawanishi- _kun_. Your brother.”

“Team?”

“I play volleyball at school.”

“Wow. You and Taichi- _aniki_ already have so much in common!”

Katsumichi was getting the idea that this kid was making fun of him, but before he could question it, Kawanishi and his younger sister had returned, each carrying a large bag of popcorn.

“Should we go to the auditorium now?” Tazou asked loudly. Everyone seemed to be in agreement about that and as they approached the doors to get their tickets ripped, he added, “I’ll sit by Higashiyama- _san_.”

“I want to sit by _Aniki_ ,” Takako said. It was the first audible thing she had said and Katsumichi wondered why the kids were getting so riled up over the seating arrangements.

Katsumichi should have been more riled up over the seating arrangements. Takako and Tazou were sitting between Katsumichi and his actual date. His hopes of at least getting some coy hand-holding in dropped drastically. He was sort of doomed.

The film was fun, Katsumichi supposed, for a kids’ film. There were talking animals doing improbable things and… Katsumichi couldn’t lie, he was laughing so hard that his sides hurt. He had given up on getting to eat any popcorn when Tazou had scrunched the opening of the bag shut and leaned over it, hissing whenever Katsumichi tried his luck. It was a good thing that he had been prevented from eating any popcorn because several of his attempts to feed himself were followed by a line of dialogue that had Katsumichi spluttering and wheezing.

Tazou shushed him a few times but it was not as though he was really being that loud. The speakers were loud enough to rattle Katsumichi’s fillings in his teeth so he reasoned Tazou was just being pedantic.

By the time the film finished, Katsumichi was sweating a little bit. He probably should have tried to rein in his laughing but it was too late for that now. He tried to discreetly waft air up his T-shirt as he stood under the guise of shaking off popcorn crumbs. When he turned back to ask everyone else opinions of the film over the music blasting during the ending credits, Kawanishi and Takako were crouched on the floor.

“What’s wrong?”

“I can’t find my phone,” Kawanishi said in the same tone of voice he might have told Katsumichi that it was Sunday.

“It must be here somewhere,” Katsumichi said, mostly to Tazou as he was the only person listening. “I’ll call your phone.”

“I turned it off when we arrived.”

Of course he had. Katsumichi did not have many more ideas but Tazou was a bright spark. “Why don’t you use the torch on your smartphone to help find _Aniki_ ’s phone?”

What a brilliant idea. Unfortunately, Tazou’s genius was wasted here. “I don’t have a smartphone,” Katsumichi said, waving his battered, old phone in the air between them. He quickly shoved it back in his pocket because he didn’t want the kid to interrogate him about how often he and the rest of his team went to _Purikura_ booths.

“I will go an ask an employee to help us,” Katsumichi said, because he was at least as smart as a primary schooler.

There was a bored-looking woman scrolling through her phone right outside the auditorium, holding the door open with her foot. She jumped and dropped her phone when Katsumichi cleared his throat but the surprise quickly melted away to polite indifference. “Can I help you?” She asked.

“My friend has lost his phone and I was wondering whether you could help up look for it,” Katsumichi said. The woman sighed but nodded.

“Go on then. Where were you sitting?” She asked as she grabbed her phone from the ground. Katsumichi was not the best at describing locations, so he pointed vaguely through the doors. The woman smiled politely and followed Katsumichi into the auditorium. Katsumichi pointed to where Kawanishi’s bum was in the air and the woman snorted. She approached and loudly asked, “Do you want me to take a look?”

“Yes please,” Tazou said brightly. He nodded his head cutely over the top of the half-empty bag of popcorn that he was clutching to his chest. Kawanishi stood up and shuffled out of the aisle with Takako to let the woman take a look.

Before she strolled down the aisle, the woman eyes Kawanishi with interest and wriggled her eyebrows at Katsumichi. Unfortunately for him the lights had brightened and he had to fully turn away to mostly hide his blush. He flinched at a loud bang and looked over his shoulder to see the woman flipping the seats down carelessly. She had a dustpan and brush which she shoved under the seats and swept around for a little bit. She stood back up and spread her hands.

“I can’t see it. I will get the fish key to see whether the really bright lights will help,” She said as she left.

“Thank you,” Tazou said, because apparently he was the most polite of them all.

“I’m sorry that you lost your phone,” Katsumichi said.

“Hm? It wasn’t your fault. Besides, at least it wasn’t my wallet,” Kawanishi reasoned as he patted his pockets. He closed his eyes and exhaled heavily through his nose before he opened his eyes and looked at Katsumichi with positive blankness. “At least my day can’t get any worse.”

“ _Aniki_ , why are you so clumsy?” Tazou asked. The tone was familiar. The disappointment was the same as the day that Katsumichi had confessed – in public! For no reason! – and just remembering that had blood rising to the surface of Katsumichi’s face yet again.

Kawanishi shrugged. “I don’t know, Tazou, but it is probably genetic. You think you’re fine now but you’ll be as clumsy as I am one day.”

Katsumichi covered his mouth and pretending his chuckle was a cough, but he was a bad enough actor that Kawanishi caught his eye. Katsumichi looked away quickly, glad for the distraction of the cinema employee making her lethargic return.

“This phone you lost, what does it look like?”

Kawanishi looked chagrined as he muttered, “It has a purple case with a picture of a horse on it.”

Well, that was new. The last time Katsumichi had seen it is had just been an average smartphone, kind of boring it look at. It was good to know that they both had sort of embarrassing looking phones. Not that it should matter whether or not they matched in any aspect, especially not after today. If Katsumichi needed a message to know that Kawanishi was not interested, this one was loud and clear. He tried not to look too miserable though. That would be impolite.

“That sounds horrible,” The woman said. It took a moment before Katsumichi realised she was talking about Kawanishi’s phone case.

“I also lost my wallet,” Kawanishi said. “It has another one of those horse stickers on it.”

“What is it with you and horses?”

Kawanishi pointed at Takako and the woman shrugged. “Follow me,” She said.

They all followed her out of the auditorium and along the corridor to a nondescript door with a pinpad beside it. She rapped her knuckles on the wood loudly and waited for the door to be opened. “The phone and the wallet belong to the same guy,” She announced loudly as she walked into the room.

Tazou made to follow her inside and Katsumichi held him back with a light tap on his shoulder. The door slammed shut and moments later clicked open. The woman, this time smiling, returned with Kawanishi’s phone and his wallet resting on a square black folder. Once Kawanishi had pocketed his items she opened the folder and handed him a pen. “If you would just sign here to say that you have received your lost items.”

“Okay,” Kawanishi said. “Thank you.”

“Glad I could help,” the woman said before turning to knock on the door again.

Kawanishi started to walk in the direction of the foyer and Katsumichi and the kids followed. It was bright outside and Katsumichi squinted for a few moments before his eyes adjusted to the light change.

“So, this was nice,” Katsumichi said. His original plan had been ‘happily ever after’, but obviously this was nothing like he had thought things would turn out. He had enjoyed the film, so it wasn’t all bad. But this hadn’t been much of a date. It was probably best to cut his losses and ask Tsucchi to use his employee discount to help mend a broken heart.

“Oh, you’re leaving?” Kawanishi asked. A ridiculous question as there was nothing else to do.

“Yeah,” Katsumichi said cheerily. “Thank you for coming to meet me, Kawanishi- _kun_. It was nice to meet you, Takako, Tazou.”

“Did you not want to catch the train with us?” Takako asked, an absolutely startling turn of events. Katsumichi had to ease himself into a smile.

“I have to catch a different train,” He said. He looked up at Kawanishi and pressed his lips together tightly, hoping it was a somewhat pleasant expression. “Goodbye, Kawanishi- _kun_.”

“Bye,” Kawanishi said softly.

Katsumichi exited through the automatic door and merged with the people milling about on the street. He strode off quickly in the direction of the station. He hadn’t checked the train times so there was a chance that he could still be at the station when Kawanishi and his siblings got there. They could have all walked to the station together, in all fairness, but Katsumichi had the sneaking suspicion that it would have only made things worse.

He slipped his phone out of his pocket and hoped that the first person he called would reply.

“Higashi, what’s up?”

Katsumichi had never been as happy to hear Numajiri’s voice.  

“Jiri, it was the worst day of my life,” Katsumichi groaned dramatically. He couldn’t blame Numajiri for laughing but he grumbled about it anyway. He would have to get through at least ten minutes of humiliation before he would get the sympathy he was hoping for.


End file.
